Heritage
by wozzie-chick
Summary: Hermione finds out that her Gran had a fling, but with who? And what does that have to do with the Malfoy estate? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger walked into the minister of magic's office. After the fall of Voldermort, Cornelius Fudge was fired and the youngest minister of magic ever was elected. Even though he was only 20 years old, Mister Harry Potter was the perfect candidate for the job. Many people thought that Hermione would have been even better, but Dumbledore figured that after the fall a female Mistress would be too much for them to handle!

Walking in she noticed that not only Harry and Ron were there, but also Dumbledore, and two other men she didn't recognise.

"Hey Hermione." Ron and Harry both said as she walked into the room.

"Boys." She said with a smile.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said extending his hand.

"Now Professor don't you think I deserve a hug instead of a handshake?"

Dumbledore chuckled then gave Mi a strong hug.

"Hermione" Harry began "This is Mister Vincenti and Mister Christiansen from the department of records."

"Pleased to meet you." She said as she extended her hand.

"No the pleasures all ours Ma'm." Vincenti said as she shook both their hands.

"Mi they're here because there seems to be some sort of mix up concerning your birth." Harry said.

Dumbledore coughed loudly, "Why don't you let me explain Harry?" he said calmly.

"Go for it!" Harry said while returning to his seat.

"Well you see Miss Granger it all started with your Grandmother."

"My Grandmother?" Hermione said confused.

Dumbledore continued, "Yes but you must let me finish before you ask any questions okay?"

Mi nodded.

"Your Grandmothers name was Anna Lisa, and she was the most beautiful person I have ever met. She wasn't a witch, but she was part of an organisation founded by wizards to supply us with information on the muggle world. She fell in love with a powerful pure blood wizard from a very influential family. He was everything she was looking for in a man, and he loved her very much. They intended to elope and get married, but somehow his family found out and threatened to kill her if he didn't break up with her! He was heart broken and came to me for help. I could not find a way to keep her safe forever so he entrusted me with a pensive full of his memories of her and also his thoughts, so that when she came to me I could show her how he really felt and why he had to do what he did! Along with that he gave me a ring, which is given by the first-born son to his wife. Somehow he managed to get it from his father and wanted me to give it to her. I found out three months later that she was pregnant! I had her watched closely and when she gave birth to a beautiful little girl I also had her watched after. We found that the child was a squib, not capable of any magic whatsoever, so we kept her heritage from her. When she married I was pleased to hear that she had married another squib, unknowingly of course. Together they had a little girl and I found out a few years later that the child was magic!"

Dumbledore paused and Mi said, "So you're telling me that I'm pureblood and my grandma had an affair with a pure blood wizard?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Mi looked at him and said, "Who is my real Grandpa then?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Lord Draconis Malicious Malfoy."

Hermione began to laugh. "Wait! You're trying to tell me that my grandpa is also Malfoy's?"

"Not exactly." Dumbledore stated. "Your Grandfather is Draco's grandfathers older brother. Unfortunately Draconis died the year after your mother was born, so the entire estate went to his younger brother when in fact it should have gone to your Mother."

"What I don't get Professor is why I'm here?"

"Well…" Dumbledore carried on "Lucious Malfoy died this morning and the estate, now that the truth is out, will go back to the original line of inheritance."

"Wait!"Hermione said jumping out of her seat. "That's me!"

Dumbledore nodded his head gently. "That's why the department of records are present so we can change your name to Hermione Anne Granger-Malfoy, and also sign the estate into your name."

Hermione sat down next to Dumbledore.

"Can I have just a few moments to process this information?" She said so quietly that if no one was talking we would never have heard her!

"Of Course!" Said Dumbledore, "Take all the time you need!"

After a few minutes Hermione said, "Can I ask you a question Albus?"

"Anything!"

"What does that make Draco to me?"

"Well," he said "That would make him your third cousin."

"Oh okay. Well lets get these papers signed then! I have the rest of my life to sit and wonder how my gran could have kept this from me!"

So in ten minutes Hermione ceased to become the Muggle born witch, and became the most eligible pure blood witch for the century.

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP GOING OR NOT? I'M RELYING ON YOUR FEEDBACK TO HELP ME DECIDE!

MWAH XXX.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a quick authors note to clear up some mistakes that were picked up by oddity, (thank you) so here goes… Hermione's gran was a muggle, which does mean that Mi isn't a pure blood like I said but really a half blood. This actually adds to my plot and I'll re post the chapter with the corrections while I post this one. Anyway on with the story…**

(Draco POV)

I can't believe that I have to get up early on a Saturday! I mean why do I need to go and see the boy who lived to be a pain in my arse this early on my much needed day of rest?

"Draco sweetheart? Are you ready to go?" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." I said half-heartedly. It must be to sign the estate into my name. Now that father's passed away, I must have to sign it over instead of it just being passed on. Damn that Harry Potter! He has to make everything harder for everyone!

I went over to the mirror and adjusted my dress robes. At the age of 20 I was definitely not the boy I used to be in school. 5 ft 12 inches, broad shoulders and working out had definitely caused some muscles to grow, I was, and not to sound stuck up, like a living Greek Adonis!

"Draco!" my mother shrilled from the stairs. "We are going to be late."

I looked once more in the mirror and swept out of the room.

Since the fall of the Dark lord mother insisted that we get as much use out of the limo as possible, so we go everywhere we can in an infernal muggle contraption. It rather sickens me.

"Have we arrived yet?" I drawled.

"Draco darling" Mother said, "I think by 20 years you would know the Ministry of Magic building by now when you see it!"

I hate when she's so sarcastic. Just then we pulled to a stop.

"Ministry of Magic." James our driver said.

"Finally!" I muttered.

"Don't mutter Draco, it's not a sign of good breeding." Mother drawled as she walked up the steps into the lobby.

It never fails to surprise me that this building which holds some of the most important people in the wizarding world has to be accessed through a…whatta you call it…fellyphone? No that's not it…Ah yes Telephone! Mother and I crammed into the booth.

I punched in the numbers, six, two, four, four, two, and that annoying voice said,

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

My mother answered, "Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Here to see the Minister."

"Thank you. Please take your badges and attach it to the front of your robes. You are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium."

The lift began to descend, finally, and my mother turned to me and said lazily, "Pin this thing to my robes. Ha, not a Malfoy woman." And she threw it into her hand bag.

We finally stopped and the voice said, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

"What ever." I muttered as I stepped out after my mother.

We walked straight past the security booth and into the elevator. Nobody was putting there dirty hands on my wand! It seemed like forever but we were finnaly in front of Potter's door. Together mother and I strode in typical Malfoy fashion, before I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said scathingly.

"Mr Malfoy, control your language please." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I see no reason to?" I answered with a smirk.

"Now, now, Draco darling. That's no way to speak to Dumbledore." My mother said placing her hand on my shoulder as she continued, "Minister, Why are we here?"

Potter cleared his throat and answered, "Please Mrs Malfoy take a seat."

"Oh thank you Minister." Said mother as she sat.

"Now down to buisness." Potter began, "As you already know when your husband passed away last night, the estate must be passed on to the next descendant on the Malfoy family tree."

That's when I interupted, "Please don't tell me you dragged us all the way down here at some un godly hour of the morning to sign some papers which could have easily been done at home?"

Potter looked up at me and replied, "Malfoy, do I look like the kind of person who would willingly indulge in your prescence at this hour if it wasn't of the greatest importance?"

"I don't know Potter? You always had to do things the hard way at Hogwarts, didn't you?"

"At least I worked for my grades Malfoy, instead of putting my head so far up a certain potions professors arse!"

I strode over to his desk and put my hands on the top as I answered, "Well I most certainly didn't have mine up a certain Headmasters!"

Potter stood up and said scathingly, "I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut when you are in the presence of your superiors Malfoy."

I smirked, "Well I will when I'm in their presence."

Then before he could say anything mother said, "Well I'm sure that's quite enough. Please continue Minister." She gave me a sharp look, which said 'I'll deal with you at home, now sit down!' so I did!

"As I was saying" Potter continued, "The Malfoy estate passes into the hands of the next direct descendant. However your husband was not an only child."

My mother laughed, "Of course he was!"

Potter placed an old parchment on the table.

"Actually Mrs Malfoy, he wasn't."

Mother pulled the paper towards her and gasped. Potter continued.

"As you can see Lucius had an older brother. Lord Draconis Malicious Malfoy."

"What?" I snarled, "That can't be true?"

My mother said quietly, "Unfortunately Draco it is. Lucius did not speak of him often because of the incident."

"What incident?" I asked.

She turned to face me an took my hands before she began. "Your Uncle had an affair with a muggle!"

"What?" I roared.

"Mister Malfoy control your temper!" Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you but he died before we were married. It was of no importance to you!"

I attempted to calm myself before I said to Potter, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Potted began, "Your Uncle fathered a child. But she didn't have any magical powers whatsoever, so it was decided that she would not be told of her heritage. As this was the case her existence was kept secret from the family. Thus the estate passed not to the rightful descendant but to the younger brother, Lucius."

Mother then said, "So there was a child?"

"Yes." Potter replied.

Mother looked at me, then asked, "Does that mean that they will retain ownership of the estate again?"

"No." Potter said. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding.

"But," Wait did he just say but?" "Draconis's daughter did not want the estate as she lives a practically normal life. However, she married another squib and their child is a witch, and she has accepted the estate, as when her mother passed it up, the option was hers to accept or decline."

"I wish to meet her." My mother rasped.

"Well, she's here now." Potter pressed a button on his desk and a female voice said, "Yes Sir?"

"Bring in Miss Malfoy please."

"Right away sir."

Soon after there was a knock on the door. Potter stood and said, "Come in." As the door opened he said, "Allow me to introduce the new owner of the Malfoy estate, Miss Hermione Malfoy."

My eye's widened as Hermione Granger came into view.

"Hello." She said. My mother opened her mouth to say something but then she fainted. I caught her and placed her gently on the floor as Hermione said, "Well that didn't go so well did it?"

_Well finally another chapter, shout outs go to..._

_Bob the Viking, Alexana, Mercedies, Liza123, Chaotic Happenings, TriGemini, blonde-brain, Danish Pastry 28, Sweet Charis, american-born-confused-desi, wildncrazy, SilverSerpent7, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, porge, angelwriter2492, Oddity, AlleriaBlack and anyone else i missed sorry, but thatnks too you all. Anyway next one is coming soon, Love Wozzie._


End file.
